Laberinto de oscuridad
by BUBI
Summary: El estar donde no debia sume a Hermione en un pozo de oscuridad y culpabilidad encontrandose en un laberinto donde no estará sola... Mi primer fic, es un fic oscuro, muchas situaciones de adultos...
1. Prologo

Laberinto oscuridad.

Hermione seguía furiosa a Ginny bajo el capote de invisibilidad de Harry. Hermione no

pensaba en los riesgos que puede acarrear seguir a un mortifago aunque este sea en

realidad un espía Hermione estaba segura de que el profesor Snape era leal a la orden

en contra de la opinión de sus amigos y de la propia Ginny que habia decidido seguir al

odiado profesor de pociones para "desenmascarlo". Hermione quería demostrar lo

contrario, Ginny no entendia por que lo defendia y al final roja como un tomate le espetó

-Pareces que tienes miedoâpués iré yo sola

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla, no sabia porqué no habia avisado a Ron y Harry , el "tienes miedo" habá ofendido su valor de Griffindor y siguieron al profesor Snape en la espesura del bosque prohibido

Después de caminar durante un buen rato escucharon un par de voces que a Hermione le pareció famiiar: las de Malfoy y Colagusano

-La evasión fue un éxito Severus- oyó decir a Malfoy- tu plan fue un éxito rotundoâ tienes muy contento al Señor Oscuroâ al final hasta confiará en ti

La voz de Malfoy tenía un extraño tono, parecía que este no confiara del todo en Snape. Colagusano miraba a ambos con cierto temor queriendose mantener al margenâ y entonces sucedió lo inesperadoâ Hermione ligeramente costipada estornudó llamando la atención de los tres mortífagos que se giraron con rapidez.

Tratar de huir fue la primera reacción de Ginny y quizás fue una decisión estupida puesto que dos chicas bajo un capote de invisibilidad no pueden correr demasiadoâ una luz iluminó el bosque y acto seguido la oscuridad


	2. La orden

ATENCION: TORTURA EXPLICITA ESTE FIC NO ES PARA NIÑOS

La orden.

Cuando Hermione despertó sintió frío, un frío intenso, que calabaâ€a su lado vió a Ginny y dos chicas más del segundo o tercer curso, cerró los ojos y sintió una voz:

-Dije dos chicas no cuatro

-Fué un accidente mi señor- la voz era de Malfoy- siguieron a Severus

- No ha sido culpa mía – la voz de Snape era muy tranquila – he comentado cientos de veces que quedar en el bosque es una idiotez los chicos son insensatos y pasan de las normas y las prohibiciones

-Dejaos de excusas. Le pedí a Colagusano dos chicas jóvenes que probablemente fueran vírgenes para entreteneros un rato- cortó la voz del que con toda seguridad era Voldemort- después las dejariais otra vez en el colegio para fastidiar un poquito a su apreciado director, dos chicas para cada uno es demasdiado y no me interesaría dar premios al que no se lo merezcaâ€ tendremos que matar a dos , bueno no quería ir tan

rapido pero â€ así será más divertido.

-Colagusano se merece una- comentó Severus

-Parece ser que a nuestro maestro no le gusta matar alumnos- se burló Malfoy

-Yo desearia una chica mi señor- la voz de Colagusano era casi suplicante- nunca me ha dado ninguna

-¿No te tirabas a las ratas? –le espetó despreciativamente Malfoy.

-Bien seré magmanimo, una chica para cada uno, incluyendo Colagusano- afirmo Voldemort.

-Gracias mi señor –casi chillo Colagusano

-Mataremos a una, ya empezaba a hacerme a la idea y me gustaâ€ ¡traed a las chicas!

Hermione sintió que una mano le asia el brzo y la arratraba al levantar los ojos vió a Voldemort. Quizás ese no era su cuerpo original pero Hermione encontró que le faltaba la elegancia de Malfoy o el pose intimidatorio de Snape. Las otras chicas se despertaron y gritaron horrorizadas. Voldemort se acercó:

-Hermione Granger ¿no es una sangre-sucia?

-Las otras son sangre pura mi señor- se apresuró a comentar colagusano.

- Matemos pués a la sangre-sucia és una insufrible sabe-lo-todo- se apresuró Malfoy.

-Si se puede escoger la quiero para mí - la voz de Snape seguía siendo tranquila.

-Eso te haría caer muy bajo Severus- comentó Voldemort.

-Como ha dicho Malfoy és una insufrible sabe-lo-todo que me tiene harto y me gustaria humillarla para después ver su carita ya no tan arrogante en mi clase, Malfoy le tiene mania porque saca mejores notas que su hijo.

-¿No te lo pasarias mejor matandola?

-Me gustan las buenas curvas quiero follarme a esta chica

-Yo quiero a la pelirroja-comentó Colagusano- la conozco desde que nació practicamentey me trataba bien

-Mira Severus- Voldemort ignoró a Colagusano- si quieres mancharte tirandote a esa mudblood allá tu â€ pero tu bondad me preocupa ¿Cuál deseas Lucius? â€ deja la pelirroja para Colagusano a ti seguro que te gusta la rubiaâ€bien Severus coge a la que queda y traigala aquí- ordenó

Snape asió a la chica por los hombros y la llevó hasta Voldemort. La chica gritó

-NO profesor â€por favorâ€seré buena estudiaré

-Primero deberiamos comprobar que sean vírgenes- comentó Malfoy la señorita Granger no es tan joven- murmuró

-De acuerdo- asintió Voldemort- ¡Yuri! Compruebalo

Ante el horror de Hermione uno de los mortifagos que obervaban cogio a una de las chicas y la tumbó introdujo la mano bajo su falda y asintió ante los gritos aterrorizados de la muchacha, después siguió con ginny y al final llegó a ella.

Hermione pensaba en luchar pero fue inútil la mano del mortífago se introdujo entre sus dobleces hasta que tocó su barrera, por lo menos llevaba guantes

Al terminar su trabajo asintió en dirección a Voldemort.

-Bien Severus – comenzó Voldemort co una sonrisa- coge un palo largo – ordenó este obedeció- introduceselo a la muchacha por su vagina- la cara de Snape palideció, Malfoy sonreia

La chica gritaba:

-NO NO SERE BUENa OBEDECERE SE LO JURO

Snape obedeció como un automata, los gritos de la chica erab aterradores Hermione y las otras chicas giraron la cabeza pero un grupo de mortifagos les obligó a mirar..

-Ahora-dijo Voldemort muy suavemente quiero que la atravieses â€ en reportaje muggle vi que se podía hacer

Snape palideció aún más su cara era una mascara sin vida

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Voldemort

Snape obedeció de un golpe seco, las chicas gritaban, Hermione se sintió marearâ€ todo se volvió negro


	3. Oscuridad creciente

Oscuridad creciente.

Hermione perdió el conocimiento y cuando despertó estaba desnuda y dolorida, asimismo notó una gran molestia entre las piernas, en sus muslos interiores habían gotas de sangre. La habitación era oscura y húmeda, apenas habis una cama y un escritorio en el cual estaba sentado una figura oscura.

..........................................................................................................

Severus Snape bebía largos tragos de brandy, era increíble que ninguna poción del mundo mágico lograra causar en el efecto relajante de alcohol, cuando estaba lo suficientemente borracho lograba vaciar su mente y clavar su mirada y sus pensamientos en el vaso que tenía frente a él, lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos era que el vaso se mantuviera siempre lleno, hasta que el efecto embriagador le hiciera caer, a la mañana siguiente una poción contra la resaca y como nuevo. Las drogas eran demasiado rápidas, el alcohol se podia saborear sintiendo un placer inigualable al sentir el aspero sabor del brandy en su boca, si fuera un muggle seria un alcohólico empedernido, pero él no era un muggle porque si lo fuera no tendria que acabr de torturar y matar a una niña , ni violar a una adolescente y quizás las cosas le serían mucho más fáciles., o quizas no .... , quizás en el mundo muggle habría encontrado otra menera de sentirse mal, todo se lo había buscado él...

No obstante sentía una inmensa rabia contra la muchacha que acababa de violar estando semiconsciente, tal vez podria acabar recordando..., maldita sabe-lo-todo, si no hubiera metido las narices donde no le llamaban ... "vaya momento para estornudar" pensó, lo más curioso és que ni en el mundo mágico ni en el mundo muggle había ninguna cura para esa irritante enfermedad llamada constipado.

Un estornudo de una chica entrometida le había llevado a cometer el acto más bárbarico que incluso había contemplado jamás, maldito Lucius, los gritos de la muchacha le pitaban en los oidos , el olor de su sangre y su cuerpo inerte con laminada muerta... nunca había matado un niño, curiosamente siempre incluso en sus tiempos de lealtad a Voldemort había sentido la obligación de protegerlos, de evitar que les hicieran daño, incluso alo que detestaba como a Harry y a sus insufribles amigos. Pese a su trato despreciativo habría dado su vida por defender a cualquiera de los chicos de Howarts...

Pero sabía que si no derrotaban a Voldenort muchos de esos cachorros no tendrian futuro, en su mente fria-lógica sabía que era más importante salvar mil que uno, esa chica habría muerto igualmente y Voldemort le habría descubierto antes de tiempo, antes de que hubiese logrado averiguar el nombre de cada uno de los mortífagos , de cada uno de sus escondites... porque lo importante no era sólo derrotar a Voldemort sinó evotar el alzamiento de cualquier Señor Oscuro...

"Excusas... excusas..." gritaba su conciencia quieres librarte del dolor, una justificación un escape, una liberación pero la única liberación que Severus Snape conocia era embotellar su alma en una botella de brandy, conseguir que el vaso nunca esté vacio... un poco más y ese vaso será su único problema, pero la fastidiosa sabe-lo-todo despertó ...

Le miró horrorizado, bueno la acababa de violar pero sabía que Voldemort habría comprobado al dia siguiente si seguia siendo virgen, todo era por su culpa pensó, solo que él no era un adolescente como Potter emperrado en culparle a él de todos sus malos, sinó un adulto racional que sabía que debió haber comprobado que nadie la seguia, no obstante,,,

..........................................................................................................

Hermione miró a su profesor de pociones que sujetaba un vaso de alguna bebida seguramente alcoholica, el olor del brandy llenaba todo el habitáculo, estaba claro que la había violado, recordó a la niña... quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. LO miró fijamente con horror, este solo levantó una ceja, bebió otro trago muy largo y se echó el pelo para atrás, al cabop de unos segundos habló:

-Srta Granger no le diré que me alegra verle, su estúpido estornudo me ha metido en un pequeño problema amén de provocar la muerte de una niña

-USTED LA MATO- gritó de golpe y paró en seco, miró a Snape tenia la cabeza hundida entre sus piernas, le temblaban las manos y la mirada era...

Hermione sabia que Snape era espía y trabajaba para la orden así de que gozaba de la total confianza del director pero... ¿alguien que no és en realidad un mortífago puede efectuar semejntes barbaridades? No sin volverse loco... Snape volvia a llenar su vaso de brandy.

-Srta Granger, parece que usted piensa que me lo estoy pasando muy bien- dio un largo sorbo- no obstante le aseguro que atravesar a una niña con un palo introduciendoselo por la vagina no está en mi concepto de la diversión ni el de violar a una adolescente aunque sea una insufrible sabe-lo-todo...

-Malfoy queria matarme a mi ¿Por qué no le dejó?

-Porque me gusta contradecirle-espetó Snape con sorna- alguien de aquí ha de recordar todo lo que ha pasado, así como todos los detalles, no hay muchos no-mortífagos que hayan pisado esto..., le haré una poción recordatoria muy potente que anulará el hechizo desmemorizante...

-No quiero olvidar nada de lo que ha pasado- afirmó Hermione, lo miró – ¿hace este tipo de cosas muy a menudo?

-Oh si...-contestó Snape burlón- y al dia siguiente voy a dar mis clases con toda la tranquilidad del mundo..., soy un espia

Snape se bebió lo que quedaba del vaso de golpe y volvió a llenarlo.

Claro debe ser como hacerse pasar por un oficial de un campo de concentración para averiguar información, si el fin es bueno, uno se justifica...

Yo no quiero justificarme- la cortó Snape- tú estás justificando tu insensatez que ha provocado una muerte echandome a mi la culpa aún sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa... parece algo común entre los Griffindor...

Hermione no era haryh y su mente lógica dio parte de razón a Snape, recordó a la niña..., su clpa... ¡NO! la culpa era de Voldemort, de Malfoy, de... observoa Snape que abría otea botella de brandy y llenaba otro vaso, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y de golpe lanzó el vaso contra la pared...

...........................................................................................................

"Ya tendría que estar borracho" pensó Snape " pero no logro concentrarme en el vaso, esa niña... esa niña...YO LICHO CONTRA VOLDEDMORT HAGO LO CORRECTO... no és culpa mía és culpa de Voldemort, de Malfoy de esa sabe-lo-todo, si ahora echa las culpas a una adolescente a ala que acabas de violar... maldita sea no funciona... no consigo quitarme la chica de la cabeza... piensa en el vasdo... quizás necesite drogas, quizás..." los pensamientos el harian estallar la cabeza y arrojó el vaso contra la pared...


End file.
